


Date Night

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Toriel go out for a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Asgore stood at the foyer, wearing his best casual wear. His horns were filed, and his beard trimmed. He hated doing those kind of things, but if it was for Toriel, he’d do anything.Tonight was the first date night in… forever. He wanted it to be perfect.

He got a reservation at the new fancy restaurant: Sous la Terre, critically acclaimed and very good according to the word of mouth. His thoughts and expectations were broken by Toriel’s door opening. She shyly walked out, wearing her blue muumuu that she hadn’t worn since she thought it made her look f-

“If you even think of a smart comment, you’re going to wish you could sleep on the couch.” Her face was dead serious. Asgore stopped his staring, his expression turning slightly nervous.

“O-of course not, honey,” he said, trying to defuse the situation, “I just forgot how nice it looked on you.” He tried to grin, though the fear was still present.

Toriel smiled smugly, “Good boy.” Asgore chuckled at that. He opened the front door for her, following her on her way out, locking the door behind him. They walked to the restaurant, the line rather long. They walked right through the door, and were escorted to their seat.

A basket of freshly baked bread was sitting on the table, waiting for the monarchs. Olive oil and balsamic was mixed next to it, the two dug in. Nothing was better than fresh bread. A waiter walked up, his notepad ready.

“Hello, and welcome!” he said, placing a menu and a water in front of each of the two. “Would the lovely couple enjoy a drink?” Asgore looked at Toriel.

“Up to the wife,” who was enjoying a the last bit of bread she was chewing on.

“Oh,” she said, scrambling for the drink menu, flicking to the wine list, “Hmmmm, we’ll take a nice red, chef’s choice.” She feld the little menu neatly and handed it to the waiter, going back to snack on the loaf.

“Of course, I’ll be back with that to take your orders shortly,” the waiter left the monsters to think. The two flipped through their menus, both draining their collection of bread. Asgore settled for a simple pasta, and Toriel couldn’t help herself from ordering escargot. Asgore took a sip of his water. So far so good.

The waiter returned again, pouring each of them a glass from the bottle he held. He set that down and flipped to an empty page in his book. “Apologies for the wait, we’re a bit filled tonight. What would you like?”

“Oh, it’s no bother,” said Toriel, removing her reading glasses, “I’ll take a large escargot.”

“And a small Penne Parmesan for me, please.”

The waiter nodded at the two orders and scribbled in his book, walking away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Toriel asked “Small, eh?”

Asgore shrugged, “A fat ruler is never a good sign for a kingdom.”

“I thought you were giving up the whole ‘king’ business,” she nibbled on a new piece of bread.

“Am I not your king?” the two laughed at the joke.

“Well of course, your majesty,” Toriel grew a sultry smile. She continued to chew on the small slice of bread until she noticed his horns. “Wow! You actually filed them down slightly, you really did go all in for this date.”

Asgore blushed slightly. “Of course, I wanted this date to be as perfect as you are, dear.”

Her face lit up with a blush greater than his. “Oh, you old flirt.”

Asgore took a small sip of his wine, his nose wrinkled slightly. Did he just taste vinegar?

Before he could think about it for long, a new waiter showed up, his hands shaking slightly as he placed the food in front of them.

“Um,” said Toriel, her face confused, “excuse me, but I didn’t order this.”

Uh oh. Asgore took a small bite of his pasta. It was cold. “And this pasta is a little, um, undercooked.”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry,” said the waiter, taking the plates back, “I’ll be back with your food in just one moment.” This isn’t good.

The waiter came back with their food, this time it was right, but it wasn’t great. The snails were far too salty, and the pasta was mushy. Asgore’s perfect date was shattering in front of his very eyes.

“I’m going to go powder my nose,” and her words put the nails in the coffin. The date was ruined. He sat at the table, his head hung in defeat. The waiter from before walked up with the check and pat him on the back reassuringly, then left the bill and walked off again. Asgore paid the bill and got up, waiting on Toriel again. She returned from the restroom, joining her husband at the door. They walked out, and started to walk back to the house.

Asgore let out a light sigh. “Sorry that the date went south, Tori.”

“Asgore…” she started.

“I didn’t think that the food would be so bad, I’ve only heard good things about there.”

“Asgore.” she began again.

“At least the bread was good,” he laughed.

“Asgore!” Toriel said, making him stop, “Why have you not kissed me yet?”

Asgore let out a confused “What?” before Toriel breathed out impatiently and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her hands around his back. Asgore relaxed into the kiss and hugged her back. She broke off the kiss, looking happily back up at the goofy look on his face.

“I had a great time. You think I only cared about the date itself? I just wanted to spend some time alone with my Fluffybuns,” she said, giving him a loving nuzzle. 

“And not have to cook for one night,” she said offhandedly. Asgore laughed at that. “Now come on, let’s get home so I can get in something more… comfortable,” she grew her sultry grin again.

“Your pyjamas?” asked Asgore, his own grin forming.

“Of course!”


End file.
